Do I Love You?
by InMyShadows
Summary: You think you love someone, go after that person and then, you realise that same person isn't really someone you love... I suck at summarys, you'll have to read XD


Summary: You think you love someone, go after that person and then, you realise that same person isn't really someone you love...(I suck at summarys, you'll have to read XD)

Author's note: This is my first fan fiction ever!!! (I'm really excited! ^^) and that's about it…so yeah, I hope you'll enjoy and review!

1st chapter: Homecomings, BFFs and parties!

Sakura Haruno stumbled in her apartment, already half asleep. She'd just arrived from a 3 month mission with her team, and had to report back to Tsunade with her teammates, Sasuke Uchiwa and Naruto Uzumaki. The mission was a success, only minor injuries occurred and they accomplished their goal, but she was exhausted. Thankfully, Tsunade had given them a week off to let them catch their breathes, and she was going to take full advantage of it.

She got rid of her dirty clothes and took a long, hot shower _God that feels good! How long as it been since I washed in hot water?!. _She dried herself and got something to eat before crashing in her bed, looking forward to a long well deserved night's sleep.

BANGBANGBANG!!

"SAKURAAAA!!!!! WE KNOW YOU'RE IN HERE OPEN UP!!!" Ino screamed, banging on the door.

Sakura growled in her pillow and went back to sleep until Ino started shouting again, and banging so hard on the door she was probably going to knock it down.

"**** OFFFF!!! I WANNA SLEEEEEP!! COME BACK IN TEN BILION YEARS!" yelled a very annoyed Sakura towards the kitchen where was the door. She hid her head under her pillow and tried to ignore her screaming friend

"M-m-aybe-e Sakura w-wants us to c-come b-back l-lat-ter Ino..." said Hinata in her quiet, soft stuttery voice.

"I know, but I WON'T GO UNTIL SHE OPENNED THIS DAMN DOOR AND SAID HELLO TO ONE OF HER BEST FRIENDS!!!"

Sakura slowly got up; eyes closed still, she felt her way to the door and opened it. She was almost knocked down by an overexcited Ino that jumped on her as soon as the door was opened large enough. The three friends hugged each other, happy to be all together again.

"I'M SO DAMN HAPPY YOU'RE BACK SAKURA-CHAN!!!" screamed Ino

"Yea-ah, I'm-m ha-appy to-to see you t-too Saku-chan" said Hinata with a sweet smile

"And tell (yell) me that you woke me up?!," whined Sakura. She may be complaining, nut she was happy to see them "Joking, I'm happy to see you too!"

They all sat down in Sakura's small but comfortable kitchen, and ate while telling each other what they've been up to. Hinata, raven-haired sweet girl with eyes like moonstones, had also just come back from a mission a week ago, and she'd just been released from the hospital the day before. She had a rather serious injury to the abdomen, but now she was perfectly fine. Ino, the incredibly loud blond, on the other hand, had mostly worked at her family's flower shop, and she was leaving soon for another mission, but not a very complicated one, one her team could handle very easily.

When they were finished, they decided to go shopping all day together to celebrate. Ino pushed Sakura in her room and told her to go put on something decent. Sakura came out five minutes later wearing an old pair of jeans with holes in them and a sports T-shirt and her hair pulled back in a sloppy ponytail.

"Okay, I'm ready, let's go!" exclaimed Sakura, heading for the door.

"WHAAAAAAAAAATTTT?!?! OH NO WE'RE NOT LEAVING HERE 'TILL YOU PUT ON SOMETHING DECENT! GOT IT?!?!" yelled an outraged Ino, considering her friend was crazy for owning such ugly things…and call them clothes!!

"These clothes are fine! What's wrong with them?!?!" asked Sakura, really not seeing what was wrong with them, they were comfortable, that's what counts right?!

"WHAT'S WRONG WITH THEM?!?! OMG!!!!" exclaimed Ino

"T-there's n-n-nothing-g w-wrong with t-them Sakura-chan, its j-just ma-maybe n-not that-at app-appropriate f-for going shop-shopping, t-that's a-all" rationally explained Hinata in her calm voice

"Oh, oh okay then, I'll go change, two seconds!" Sakura said going back to her room, realising that Ino was right, even if she didn't explain it all that well

Sakura put on black slim jeans and a green top that fitted perfectly with her emerald eyes and her shoulder-length pink air. She untied her hair and brushed it so it would be straight and tied up one side with a pretty black pin. She grabbed her small silver handbag and stepped out of her room.

"YEAH! NOW THAT'S WHAT I CALL CLOTHES GIRL!! LET'S GO SHOPPING!!!" screamed a happy Ino

"Calm down Ino!" laughed Sakura while locking the door, and they all left for the mall

Sasuke Uchiwa woke early as usual and went to take a shower. The mission was a success but it was very long, and he was glad it was finally over. Being so close with Sakura for so long nearly made his self-control snap, it was almost unbearable! Yes, he, Sasuke _Uchiwa, _had fallen for the annoying pink-haired chunin, Sakura Haruno. When? He didn't know, probably always had loved her but too proud to admit it. When he had left to go get Itachi and Sakura had told him how she felt, at the time he didn't know what he felt, but now he knew; it had been happiness. He had been happy to know he had her heart but instead pushed her away, taking her for a meaningless, stupid fangirl and she was in fact someone very important. He had missed her a lot while he was away, and had been very happy to see her again.

He sighed and got out of the shower. He put on a fresh set off training clothes and grabbed a quick bite to eat. He then left for the training area, trying to get the pink-haired beauty out of his head…with of course no success.

Naruto Uzumaki woke before his roommate, Kiba Inuzuka, and went to take a long, hot shower. They were finally back, all of his friends were in town and he wanted to take advantage of his week off and have fun while he could. Suddenly, while he was dressing, he had a brilliant idea; why not make a huge party, here at his place?! He ran in the kitchen to find a half-asleep Kiba eating breakfast.

"Naruto, you're back! Great to see ya man!" exclaimed Kiba, happy that his friend was back; going out was a lot less fun without that crazy blond

"Hey Kiba! What's up?", asked Naruto, not listening to his friend's answer, "I got this awesome idea! We should totally organise a huge party! Everyone's in town!"

"Dude that's a great idea! I haven't seen everyone in a million years!" agreed an enthusiastic Kiba

"Okay, so we'll call everyone, tell them there's a party here tonight and to bring something, alcohol, food or music, cool?" planned Naruto

"Yep, awesome plan dude, it'll be the party of the year!" yelled Kiba, throwing his fist in the air

They took out their cell phones and started to invite whoever they knew to their apartment tonight.

Sakura's, Ino's and Hinata's cell phones started to ring almost at the same time while they were eating lunch at the mall. They all read the same thing; "party at my place tonight bring whatever friend that wants to come, alcohol, food or music! It's gonna be huge! -Naruto".

"This is awesome! I'm totally going!", exclaimed Sakura, "I should've thought of that…I must be very tired, the dobe thought of it before me!" she laughed

"Yeah! I'm going too, but I sooooooo have to find something to wear!" worried Ino

"I t-think I-I'll g-go too, it-it'll be f-fun! Don't worry Ino, we h-have t-time t-to find a-an outfit f-for each o-of us!" comforted Hinata

All of them liking Hinata's idea, they finished lunch and headed back in the stores to find outfits for tonight, excited to see all of their friends again. And who knows what might happen in such gatherings…?

Here you go, first chapter of my first fan fiction ever! Suggestions, tips, comments, grammar corrections or other? Tell me what you guys thought of it, good or bad! I update each week soooo if you liked, come back! I hope I'll have the pleasure to read your comments! ^^


End file.
